Heine Rammsteiner
Heine Rammsteiner (ハイネ・ラムシュタイナー, Haine Ramushutainā) is one of the main characters in Dogs. His voice actor in the OVA is Takahiro Sakurai. Appearance Heine is an albino, which in his case results in pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. His hair is short and his ears are pierced multiple times with four rings in his right ear and two rings and a stud in his left. He keeps his Kerberos collar covered with bandages. In the OVA and in DOGS: Prelude ''he is seen wearing goggles, black boots, and a sleeveless black leather longcoat. Afterwards, he is often wearing gloves, long sleeved jackets, and boots. Sometimes he wears goggles as well. He appears to favor the colors black and red. Heine Anime.jpg|Heine as he appears in the OVA heine1.jpg outfit.PNG Kerberos Spine The Kerberos Spine is represented in various manifestations. spine.jpg spine-3.jpg spine-2.jpg Personality Heine does not speak much, he prefers to listen to people before him most of the time due to an irreverent nature that he holds when regarding most people and only caring to speak if they have done something to aggravate him or the person is of interest to Heine. Though shown to be violent, Heine can be very caring and gentle, which is characterized by his relationship with Nill. He is shown to care for the other experiments that were found alongside Nill, and this normally changes the feeling of disgust into action and hatred for the people who would do this to another person. He does not have a problem with offending people, and does this frequently in a sarcastic and snarky manner with most people. Heine can get underneath people's skin through the way he acts, and can do so by his actions or his inaction. Making someone angry can expose them easily and this will be taken advantage of so that Heine might get the upper hand in a fight where he is greatly outmatched. Relationships Badou Badou was introduced to him by the Bishop. He works with Badou on various jobs assigned by Grandma Liza. Though Heine distances himself from everyone, they work well together and help each other (mainly Heine rescues Badou from sticky situations). Naoto She and Heine are opposites in terms of ideals, and almost always clash heads. Most of their time together away from fights is spent glaring at each other. Oftentimes, Badou has to ease the tension between the two. Despite their disagreements, their contrasting fighting styles compliment each other numerous times. They are almost always teamed up later on as the manga progresses, and have developed a mutual, though shaky, understanding of each other. She is the only other woman aside from Nill that Heine has willingly been in physical contact with. Even though they are not on the best terms. Nill Heine discovers Nill alongside a number of other genetically altered persons that were being used in sex trafficking where they were rendered incapable of speaking; their purpose was to serve people with certain fetishes. The bond formed between the two of them comes from the recognition of how they were both created with a twisted lifestyle where their personal feelings were not accounted for and were to serve as puppets. After saving Nill, Heine is still uncomfortable around her, not fully being able to overcome the discomfort that comes from being around a woman. Despite this slated mentality towards women, Heine become comfortable in her company and allows for her to touch him and they form a strong platonic relationship. This is demonstrated through how Nill sews, albeit poorly, the clothes of Heine that are riddled with bullet holes. Bishop Heine respects and trusts Bishop's skill as a guardian of the church but refers to him as a "Lolicon Priest." Giovanni Heine holds a deep rivalry with his younger "brother," who loves teasing him about Lily's death in hopes of sparking a berserker rage. Heine often tries to kill Giovanni on sight. Lily Considered his little "sister", Lily had a profound impact on Heine's life when he was with the other children subject to the experiments of Einstürzen. Her fragile appearance and destructive capability was what concerned Heine the most. Eventually, Heine lost control to Kerberos collar and ended up killing a large amount of the subjects while coming back to control his body with the dying body of Lily as her bloody hands fell from grasping his face. Einstürzen The lead scientist in the Kerberos Project, she gave Heine his Kerberos collar. She calls herself Heine's "mother" and considers him to be her favorite of all the test subjects. She held a twisted love on Heine because of his compatibility with the original Kerberos spine. She used this to provoke the other subjects into killing each other, saying that she doesn't need them anymore so the last to survive she would "love with all her heart." Because of her, Heine developed a hatred of women, especially when considering Einstürzen. This is due to both her grotesque nature and how Heine sees her as the incarnation of evil, all of this stemming from the trauma that was experienced by Heine during the tests that were conducted on him and Giovanni. Luki and Noki They call him "Big Brother," as they share the spine of Kerberos. They often try to "play" with Heine. Luki and Heine both nearly killed each other in Vol. 2. History Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling In The Dark Dogs: Bullets & Carnage Weapons Heine carries two guns: *A white Mauser C96 pistol connected to his belt by a long chain attached to the base of the grip. He often uses the chain for close range combat, choking or restraining opponents with it. In the prequel, this pistol does not have a chain. *A black Luger P08 pistol, without a chain. Trivia * Shirow Miwa, the author, named Heine Rammsteiner after the German metal band Rammstein, one of the authors favorite bands as stated on both his personal site and at the end of ''DOGS: Prelude. * His voice actor in the OVA is Takahiro Sakurai. * Heine's name is German. The Japanese transliteration of his name is Haine, while the both the German spelling and English translation use Heine. Quotes * "Fuck up, gentlemen." * "I've got genetics and devices, but this is just a regular street performer's trick. Next, I'll make blood and lead appear on the floors!" * "Catching you was easier than I thought. You gonna start bawling? Or begging for your life?" * "And for my next act, I'll do the dance of bullets and carnage." * "The scars on my neck hurt." * "When I fall asleep, all the memories I want to forget come flooding back. Of all the people who've died. Of all the times I haven't." * "Yeah, that place might be a dump... but it's got one hell of a guardian. Even if he is a total lolicon." * "You're not the one who pulls those triggers!" * "We'll be each other's 'last resort'." Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters